Fairytale ending
by wendeleen
Summary: Sequal to 'Draco cries'
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **The characters belong to J.K.Rowling. They are not mine. Well this is the sequal. I'm making this like a proper story. Not one shot. What do you think? Plz comment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Harry! Come on, lets dance!" shouted Ron from across the dance floor.

Harry just shook his head and gulped down his beer. He didn't feel like dancing. All he wanted was to go home and cuddle with his lover at home. Unfortunately he had made a huge mistake three years ago when he broke up with Draco .

After breaking up with Draco he had tried dating again but no one seems to be the '_one_', his soulmate. Everytime he found someone, they seem to be more interested in his wealth and his fame more than Harry himself. Which was why none of his relationship lasted for more than a week or two. Not only that, Harry realised that he miss Draco dreadfully.

He misses coming home and finding Draco in his cute pink apron cooking or baking something. He misses listening to Draco's beautiful voice while in the shower. He misses Draco's taste and smell, like raspberry ice cream. (Draco's favourite ice cream.)

He misses the potions and aprosodiac that Draco would try out during sex. ( As an accomplish potion maker, Draco always create potions and _other things_ to experiment with during sex ) Overall he just miss Draco.

Draco was actually a different person without his father's influence. Draco was sweet, shy, beautiful, adorable and he loved Harry with his whole heart. Not Harry's fame but every imperfection that was Harry. He love Draco with all his heart and now Draco had disappear, with their child.

Two month after breaking up with Draco Harry realised that it was Draco he wanted. He had searched and searched for the man but he was still missing. At last resort (he was so desperate) he went and see Snape at Hogwarts.

After much hexing, begging, pleading and cajoling, Snape admitted that even he didn't know where Draco went. All he knew was that a few days before Harry and Draco broke up, Draco had came to see Snape and told him that he was a month pregnant with Harry's child and that he was going to tell Harry the night they broke up. (Of course, Draco didn't expect that they would break up that night).

Over the last three years, Harry had always regretted his decision but it was his own fault and foolishness that had caused the constant pain in his heart. He had wanted a family and a relationship like the fairytales that he had often read sneakily in the cupboard under the stairs when he was a child. But because of that, now he would never have the family he wanted because only Draco could and ever would complete him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The characters are not mine. They belong to J.K.Rowling. I really hope you like this chap. Plz comment on it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Three years before…**

The morning after the break up Draco was the first to wake up. He had begged Harry to stay for the night, claiming that he wanted to spend last the night with his lover. Although slightly pained by the request Harry had agreed immediately and that night

Draco clung desperately onto him afraid that Harry would change his mind and run at the middle of the night. Harry had after all broken a sacred promise; it wouldn't be so difficult for him to change his mind and decided that it was better if he went away.

Draco spent the first few minutes of waking by starring at Harry, memorising every inch of Harry's face. It was difficult to predict how long it will be before they would see each other again, maybe never.

That night while Harry was asleep, Draco had decided that he was going to move away from England. Maybe he would go to France. He use to go there for summer holiday and he loved it there. Although the Ministry of Magic took most of the Malfoys's money and treasures in the vaults, there was still enough for Draco and his children. In fact, they could live very comfortably without Draco having to work.

He also had a summer villa in a rather secluded place in France. The villa was only a quarter the size of Malfoy Manor, but still it was beautiful and gorgeous. There were also a few acres of land surrounding the place. It would be the perfect place for his child to grow up in.

He would not tell anyone about his plan. Not even Severus: his godfather. Severus would only say 'I told you so' and he didn't want that. There was no need to go to Severus and have his memories spoiled by Severus's petty revenge.

Even if Harry did dump him, the past eight month of their relationship was perfect. Well, aside from the petty arguments, tantrums, sulking and jealousy that had occurred, it was perfect. Harry dotted on him and loves him, or he thought he did.

Draco shook his head in regret. There was no point looking back at the past. Harry had decided to find his 'fairytale ending' elsewhere. He wasn't needed here.

Slowly and quietly, Draco got up and quickly packed all his things. Thank god, he was a wizard. When everything was packed, Draco stood by the open door and looked back into the room. Harry was still asleep, his hair messy his nose slightly scrunched.

Draco felt like crying again but he had to be strong. Why did he still love Harry even after all that he had said last night. He would try to move on; it will be difficult, he knew that. Harry was after all his first love. The person he gave his virginity to. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't exactly a sex god, in fact, he never even kiss anyone before Harry became his boyfriend.

Draco turned his back to the figure on their bed. Even though he had promised himself last night not to cry again and to be strong and move on, he couldn't prevent the tears slipping down his cheeks as he walked out of the door and apparate away.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry woke up then, realising that the bed was cold and that his lover…no, his **ex lover** was no longer there. He looked around and saw that every possesion that belong to Draco was gone and Draco himself was missing. He suddenly felt like crying even though it was his decision to break up with Draco.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" was Harry's pained whisper to the empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **The characters are not mine. They belong to J.K.Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Presently…**

"Ouch! Fuck! Flipping stupid muggle machine!"

Bang!

Crash!

Crack!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Fucking hell! How the fuck do you fix this"

Smash!

"Arrggh!!! Draco! Honey! I need some help here please"

A blond head peek from the door.

"You call? My god what happened here!?"

Puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was trying to help. Honest. Something went wrong"

A sigh

"Well that's rather obvious isn't it, looking at the situation of my kitchen"

Lips trembling. Eyes watering.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I can clean the kitchen later. Just leave that thing there. I'll send it back to the shop. It's still on quarantine anyway"

A relived sigh, in a small voice.

"I cut my finger"

An amused snort.

"Come here you big baby"

A pout.

"You love me anyway"

Draco smiled.

In a serious voice.

"Draco…I don't understand why won't you use or allow any magic in your house? I could fix it with a wave of my wand"

"Angelo…please. We've talked about this a hundred times before!"

"Well I'm rather dumb. You have to explain your illogical logicality, to me again!"

"They can trace my magic and I don't want to be found"

"That doesn't explain why I can't do magic!" growled Angelo, exasperated by Draco's stubbornness.

"Fine! Do you want to know why! Its because every time someone does magic I keep thinking about Him! I keep thinking about my past!" cried Draco.

He hated the pain that could be heard in his voice every time they were talking about Him.

"Oh Draco. Come here and give me a hug. Honey, how are you supposed to move on like this? It has been three years Draco. Three flipping years" whispered Angelo, as he held Draco tightly.

"I know Angelo. I know that. I just can't help it," he sobbed.

* * *

**AN:** Has Draco stop loving Harry? Does he love Angelo? What happened to Draco's child? To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The characters are not mine. Plz comment!

* * *

**

Harry stroked the white horse gently as he heaved himself onto it. He adored the horse; it was his favourite among the others. He had named it White-Dragon. It was the very first horse he had bought and from then on he became interested in horses and now he has another six unique horses.

He had never been interested in horses before, but White-Dragon had caught his eyes, its pure white fur and silvery gold mane glinted in the sun at a farm he had visited. White-Dragon wasn't as healthy or as beautiful looking then as he had now. The farmer was rather abusive to all his animals and did not feed them properly.

So Harry had bought the horse. By then a year had passed after Draco was gone. He didn't know why he bought the horse in the first place. Sure he was interested in it but that wasn't a proper reason to buy the horse. He bought the horse instinctively.

A few days, after buying the horse Snape came to his house (Snape is Harry's informant on Draco's whereabouts) and he saw the horse.

"He always wanted a horse like that ever since he was little. Mane of silvery gold, fur as white as snow and spirit as gentle and brave" said Snape softly, tracking the movement of the horse in Harry's backyard.

"He had always wanted to name his horse White-Dragon. His father disapproves of the idea of having animals at the Manor and punishes Draco for daydreaming. Since then he never told anyone about his wish"

So since that day, Harry named the horse White-Dragon gradually they (the horse and him) become close. Every time Harry was reminded of Draco he would ride White-Dragon and imagining riding the horse together with Draco and every time Harry would regret his decision that night.

* * *

**AN:** **I know, I know. I'm just delaying Draco's part of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco! You got mail!" called Angelo.

"Where did you put it? Ouch, Ryan, you hurt mummy. Come here darling. Let mummy wipe that of you" said Draco as he wiped of the tears from the dark haired child's cheeks.

"Luke, Luke honey. Where are you hiding? Angelo can you help me find Luke, he was under the table a while ago"

Angelo saluted. "I'm onto the mission sir" he said as he crawled down under the table and disappeared from view, swallowed by the long, blue, flowery table cloth.

For a while silence, then a yelp could be heard.

"Ouch! You little minx! You bit me!" cried Angelo's indignant voice.

A child like giggle could be heard, and then Angelo appeared from under the table carrying a three year old dark haired boy.

"Naughty boy" scolded Draco gently, smiling as he took the boy from Angelo.

The boy giggled again.

"Want Ryan. Want Ryan" cried Luke jumping in Draco's arms, his small arms reaching out for the fair hair boy in the pram.

Draco smile as he place the boy in his arms into the seat in the twin pram.

He had the twins two years ago and he still could not believe that the beautiful boys belong to him. Luke and Ryan are twins, and are different as day and night.

Luke had dark hair and bluish grey eyes. He was energetic, loud, mischievous and demanding but he was also very protective and possessive of Ryan. Ryan's hair was silverish blonde and he had emerald coloured eyes. He, oppose to his brother was much more quiet, sensitive and shy by nature. He also clings to his brother most of time and gets ill easily.

"Draco? Your mail?" said Angelo waving his hand, snapping Draco from his thoughts.

"Hmm…Where did you put it?"

"On the kitchen counter"

"I told you not to put it any thing on the kitchen counter. It is still in a mess. I haven't had time to clean it up yet" scolded Draco frowning.

"Hey! I didn't put it there. No need to bite my head off. It was there when I woke up this morning" protested Angelo.

"Sorry. Watch the twins for me and make sure that Luke doesn't climb off his pram and into Ryan's"

Draco entered the kitchen and saw a very formal and familiar looking letter on the kitchen counter. He immediately paled.

He had received the similar looking letter when his father had died in Azkaban and his mother went missing four years ago. He dread thinking what news the letter brought him now.

He opened the letter slowly and reluctantly, his hands shaking. He read the letter and felt his body trembling and tears sprung from his eyes and fell down his cheeks. The letter drift to the floor as Draco slumped onto the floor: his legs too weak to support his body.

"Draco! What's the letter about?!" called Angelo from the dining room.

"Draco? What's the letter about?" enquire Angelo again, peeking his head into the kitchen when Draco didn't reply.

"Draco! Whats wrong?! Why are you crying?" asked Angelo, horrified to see Draco sobbing on the floor, as he rushed towards Draco and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god Angelo! After all this time…They found her Angelo. They found her body" he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to have to go to Britain as soon as possible" sigh Draco when he had calmed down enough to speak and think properly.

"I'll help you pack, but what about the children?" asked Angelo.

Listening to any sign of noise from upstairs. Luke and Ryan was disappointed that they could not go out for the walk as Draco had planned. They had voiced their opinion as loud as possible. In fact, Angelo was still half deaf when Luke screamed in his ear.

The boys had fallen asleep after half an hour crying and now he and Draco were discussing about what to do while listening out for the boys upstairs.

"I'm going to have to bring them with me. They've never parted with me more than five hours and Ryan gets ill quickly and I will be going for at least two weeks to a month to sort out the paperwork" rushed Draco, anxious not to be parted from his sons.

"Hey, hey calm down. I'm not objecting to it. In fact I will come with you and take care of the children while you do your business" smiled Angelo, amused as it was rather obvious that Draco needed his sons as much as they needed their mother (Draco).

"You…you would?! Oh Angelo thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how grateful I am that you're coming too!" exclaimed Draco, throwing himself atop the other man.

"Oof…no need to break my back for it. Draco darling, you're crushing me" gasped Angelo.

"Oh, sorry" said Draco sheepishly. "Well, we better start packing then. I miss England. There's lots places I want to visit"

"Yay!! I'm going to England!" cried Angelo jumping up and down, running up the stairs and into his room.

Harry was on the phone, talking to Hermione when the door to his apartment was burst opened and an unusually dishevelled and out of breath, Snape appeared.

"Potter! I've information on Draco!" he barked.

The phone in Harry's hand clattered to the floor and he could barely hear Snape talking to him. He felt numb, had been searching for Draco for the past three years and a half, and now he was going to meet him.

"Potter…Potter! For god sake! Did you not hear a single word I just told you!" shouted Snape, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

"I'm telling you that the Ministry has found Narcissa's body and they have sent a letter to Draco. Obviously Draco is going to have to come back to sort out the paperwork. You can see him then. And this time Potter, I'm warning you. If you ever hurt him again, I swear I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life" he warned.

"I won't. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I regretted my decisions and I really do love him" promised Harry, just barely comprehending what Snape was saying.

Snape just grunted in response, not quite believing him. But Harry didn't care. All he could think about at that instance was that Draco was going to come back. And this time he was going to do anything to make sure that Draco stayed with him.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Characters belong to JKR

* * *

"Hermione, how do I look? Should I use the black or the white shirt? Do you think I put too much gel on? Does the colour of my clothes match or should I changed" asked Harry nervously fidgeting with his hair and clothes.

"Arrghh.. Harry! For the hundredth you look fine" scowled Hermione.

She was rather annoyed with Harry asking her question about how he looked. She regretted agreeing to support him for his up coming meeting with Draco.

She wasn't pleased with Harry's decision to break up with Draco three and a half years ago, but Harry had decided and unless she wanted to destroy their friendship she had to go along with his choice.

She was rather fond of Draco. She still remember how their friendship happened. It happened during the beginning of the war.

Apparently Draco had done something drastic that had caused Lord Voldermort to be so displeased with him and had punished him, no, tortured him horrifically.

In fact, from then on Draco Malfoy was never the same. He was broken beyond repair. He was no longer the nasty, spoiled brat that they used to know in school.

In fact, the Malfoy that Snape carried to Grimauld Place: bleeding profusely, every single bone in his body broken, his vocal chord destroyed from screaming and only a breath away from death, if not because of Dumbledore's actions, was totally a new person.

This Draco was timid, easily frightened of loud noises, and his voice was always soft and gentle due to his damaged vocal chord. He isolated himself from everyone except Professor Snape.

Harry at first tried to befriend the boy because of sympathy but it soon turned out to be more. Hermione knew this because Harry had always came to her about his problem. She especially remembered the night when Harry sneaked into her room and told her that he was very curious to know this new Malfoy.

He also admitted that he found Malfoy's attitude slightly appealing even though he vehemently denied the fact there was a possibility that he may fancy him.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned to months. Harry and Draco became closer due to Harry's persistence on wanting to be Draco's friend. Hermione saw how much good that was doing to both of them. Harry became even tempered and could always be seen smiling.

And Draco…

Draco begun to heal, he was more confident and become a little like his usual self except that his sarcasm was always mild and was never said out of malice. They were even occasionally funny. His vocal chord never healed.

Two months after Draco's arrival, Harry announced to everyone who was currently having lunch in 12 Grimauld Place that he was dating Draco and whoever had any complain would meet his wrath.

Professor Snape, who was eating during the announcement choked on his food and Bill had pat his back to prevent the Professor from choking to death. When Snape had breath in enough oxygen, he immediately cursed Harry and called him over a hundred obscenities.

Harry just calmly looked at him and bluntly to Snape that he loved Draco and promised not to hurt him. So when Harry ended the relationship Snape was beyond furious with Harry.

In fact, if it wasn't because Draco told Snape about his pregnancy the day before they broke up Harry might have been dead by now.

People keep saying that Snape was a heartless bastard, but that wasn't true. S nape loved Draco like his son and everyone in the Order knew that. They saw Snape breaking down with their own eyes when Madam Pomfrey declared that there was a possibility that the boy may not survive. They all saw Snape stop eating, and sleeping trying to make hundreds of different types of potion for Draco. In the end Draco healed, and Snape and Draco were like father and son.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: My apologies and thanks to all who had reviewed my story. Somehow it was very difficult for me to come up with the other chapters and I did wonder whether I should just leave it hanging but when I reread all the reviews that was given by you guys I just couldn't. I'm sorry for never replying to any of your reviews but please believe me when I say that I appreciate all of them. Please enjoy this chapter.. ^_^

Characters not mine

The trip back to Britain was exhausting to Draco. Luke and Ryan couldn't stop crying and Angelo wasn't feeling very well. In fact he kept puking and was sweating badly. Added to the fact that he felt quite anxious meeting people he once knew, the whole trip was stressing him out. Thankfully once they landed at the airport the boys had stop fussing and Angelo felt better.

"Come on, help me get the bags into the cab Angelo. Luke honey, what do you have in your mouth? Get it out now. Aah.." Draco said sternly, his eyes on his son's bulging cheeks.

"Draco..the begs are sooo heavy. I need some help?" pouted Angelo.

Draco turned towards Angelo, whose hands were occupied with two massive begs. The man looked comical, his sunglass had fallen and it was barely hanging on his left ear. Draco chuckled at the sight but shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Angelo but my hands are full too. I can't let go off the boys without them doing a disappearing act on me"

Angelo pouted but he knew Draco was telling the truth. The last time they had left their eyes from the twins just for a few seconds; they had disappeared and reappeared near a bridge. (Not literally of course) It was the scariest thing they had ever experience. Luke had almost fallen from the bridge and into the lake. Thankfully Draco had caught the boy before he slipped.

Sighing loudly Angelo dragged the bags to a nearby chair and plopped himself in it. His eyes were carefully observing Draco and the kids. To him the man was like an angel. Draco was kind beautiful, charming and a great father. The jerk who had rejected the man and his kids was a total idiot who should die a million times over. Angelo frowned, shook his head and sighed again. He wished that Draco's prince charming would come sooner and take care of the man cause sooner or later the pressure was going to break Draco and that would not be good. Angelo jumped when a tiny hand touched him and Ryan climbed slowly onto his lap. The boy then proceeded to make himself comfortable on Angelo's lap.

"Gel-o sad?" came the timid voice.

"Nope, Gel-o not sad. Gel-o just a bit tired," he replied, stroking the boy's head gently.

"Okay.."

"Ryan, where's mummy?"

Ryan snuggled deeper into Angelo's arms before answering. "Wif Luke and the man,"

"What lady Ryan?" Angelo's eyebrows rose a bit at the information. He realized that he had lost sight of Draco when he was lost in thought.

"The nice candy man," and with that Ryan feel asleep.

Angelo carefully got up with the sleeping boy in his arms and went to find Draco. He had charmed the luggage from theft before they checked in; just to be sure that nothing went missing. He scoured around for Draco's distinctive hair colour and there he was; with Luke in his arms talking to a bushy haired lady and a rather good looking guy. He made his way there and was about to introduce himself when he noticed the tension between them. Luke was restless and kept trying to escape from Draco. When the boy saw Angelo he struggled harder, tugging on Draco's right arm.

"Mummy! Want Ryan! Gel-o haf Ryan!" cried the boy and he finally released himself from his mother and grabbed hold of Angelo's legs.

"Gel-o, me want Ryan," mumbled the boy into his pants.

All three of them turned to where Luke was heading. Draco's face was tensed and grim and his eyes were full of sadness. The other two people also had a serious and rather grim expression on their faces but the man; there was a look in his eyes that Angelo could not read.

Angelo picked Luke up with his free hand. Ryan had waked up at hearing his brother's voice and the two children clung to each other and Angelo.

"An..Angelo. May I introduce to you Hermione Granger and.."

"It's Weasley now Malfoy" the woman interrupted.

"Oh..um well congratulations on your marriage Hermione. Well anyway, Angelo this lady Hermione Weasley and Ha..Harry Potter. They will be taking care of us for the next two weeks for our trip. And this is Angelo. My..husband,"

Harry wasn't the only person shocked when he heard Draco's introduction.


End file.
